


Coming to Terms

by Sacred_Flan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Beating, Branding, Gore, M/M, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred_Flan/pseuds/Sacred_Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahri finds a man in the woods on the verge of death she decides to take him in, unaware of his origin. This leads to a deep friendship between the two of them. Eventually, that man joins the Institute of War discovering his close childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so, constructive criticism would be appreciated! Feel free to leave comments questions or concerns!  
> Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of rape and torture.  
> I do not own anything in this story other than the character Lucca. All other characters and places belong to Riot Games.

All he could hear was his own screaming, and agonizing shrieks. His mind was numb barely conscious of what was happening to him. It had already been 3 weeks since he was captured... No abducted by these people. The 18-year-old lay on the floor in a pool of his blood mixed with vomit. It was clear to the young man that he no longer had free will, his captors made it clear that he was just their "toy." These people had taken everything from him, they took his voice, his mobility, and his will. Pain seared throughout every remaining nerve cell in his broken body. Beating, branding, whipping, cutting had all become familiar sensations to the young man, despite the familiarity these torturous activities that did not change the fact that they inflicted mass amounts of pain as well as permanent scars. Just when the young man thought it was over for the day a sharp pain erupted in his rear as one of his captors forcefully entered him. The young man shrieked as his assailant abused him. Eyes rolling back from the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing the young man slowly felt himself losing conscious, but this only made matters worse, for he knew when he was to wake up again it would be the same story over and over. The man hated every moment of his miserable existence, he tried to refuse food as to die of starvation. Yet, his captors refused to let the man die, they gave Lucca the bare minimum to ensure he stays alive. The assaulters loved to show Lucca images of himself broken to pieces being used as a plaything a mere tool to be used whenever. As he lost concessions Lucca thought, "Why, why me of all people. Then again no one should experience this. Someone, please help me, just make it stop." As if his subconscious wanted to torment him further, a familiar face was brought out from memory. It was his best friend, his stern gaze and seemingly permanent scowl melted into a gentle and warm smile. Tears began to well up in Lucca's eyes for the last time he saw his best friend was when they were arguing, it was cold and bitter. "I'm sorry  **Darius** ..."


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri finds Lucca and takes care of him. Lucca finds Ahri in her birthday suit. They learn about each other, sorta... Lucca is smol and does not like to impose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two everyone~  
> Any dialog that underlined is being written down in the notebook. (You’ll get it once you read the chapter)  
> 

As the young mage walked up to her house she thought she heard something off in the distance. She ignored it the first time but then the sound came again, and she realised it sounded like someone groaning. Although faint, it was definitely there.

The young mage began in the direction of the sound, and as she got closer she began to question why no one else was able to hear it. Then Ahri had to remind herself that she was still part fox and her hearing was on a higher level than most humans. As the sound drew Ahri farther from the town and closer to the forest she grew nervous. Once she arrived at the edge of the forest Ahri had to remind herself that she was a powerful mage at the Institute of War. She had nothing to worry about, right? Taking a deep breath Ahri entered the forest; the moonlight began to fade as the canopy thickened forcing Ahri to summon her Spirit Orb. As time passed Ahri grew confused, she knew she had a phenomenal hearing but this was offsetting. She had already been walking for at least a half hour since she first heard the groan, and she knew well that if she were to scream at the top of her lungs no one would hear her back in the town. Despite how far she had travelled in the direction of the sound it had yet to grow noticeably louder. Promising herself that she would return home if no one was found, Ahri carried on with her search. As she walked through the woods Ahri noticed uprooted plants, vicious cuts in trees, and charred bushes, seeing these marks Ahri realised there must have been some sort of fight between several people, one of them being a mage.

As she followed the path of destruction Ahri suddenly felt a dark aura causing her to collapse to the ground, gasping for air Ahri’s spirit orb flickered out of existence. Then as quickly as the whole thing started, it just left. Regaining her composure Ahri felt a weak presence nearby she also noticed that the groaning had grown louder, taking a few more steps Ahri found a young man who looked to be in his late teens or early 20’s. However, as Ahri drew near she realised he was closer to being 30 if not already. Upon closer evaluation, Ahri noticed that the man had serious injuries and was malnourished. Pitying the man before her Ahri took it upon herself to take him home and help him recover. Ahri picked the man up and began the long trek home, oddly enough within a matter of minutes the lights of the town came back into view.

The nine-tailed fox was shocked at how brief the journey became, it was as if the forest did not want Ahri to find the man. Pushing these thoughts aside Ahri continued to carry the now unconscious man to her home, once Ahri re-entered the town the man began to stir. Tears streamed down the man's face and he began to whimper, taking note of the change Ahri quickened her pace into a run. As she ran down the street people gave her questioning glances, being a simple town in Ionia it was not every day you saw a woman with nine tails carrying an unconscious man bridal style down the road. Ignoring the stares Ahri continued to run in the direction of her house.

By the time she reached her door the man was quivering in her arms, expertly opening the door without putting the man down Ahri made it inside. Heading over to her room Ahri placed the young man down on her bed while doing so Ahri noticed several tears in his shirt as well as bloodstains and. Ahri moved to remove the shirt but then hesitated. "Would it be justifiable for me to remove this man's clothes?" Deciding that the stranger's well-being was more important than her own reservations. Slowly Ahri began to peel off the man's shirt only to draw back in horror, scars were scattered all over the man's chest leaving very little of his pale skin untouched. Oddly enough these scars ended abruptly just past both shoulders. Ahri began to treat the gashes in the man's shoulder and side and he began to mutter something intangible, dismissing it Ahri finished wrapping his shoulder and moved on to his lower half. Feeling her face grow hot Ahri took a deep breath and removed the man's torn up pants. Ahri let herself breath once she saw that he indeed was wearing something underneath. She noticed two scars that ran half-way down the man's thighs. However, something was off, the scars marked a transition in the tone of the skin. Once again Ahri began to treat his wounds...

"Darius..."

Ahri froze. This time, she heard it, clearly. Did this man know Darius? The Hand of Noxus? Surely he couldn't, maybe it was some other Darius. Why would an Ionian man think of a Noxian soldier in his unconscious? Something was not adding up but Ahri dismissed it, for the time being, there were more important things she needed to take care of. Ahri pulled the sheets over the individual, as the man lay in her bed she realised that this was the first time a man lay in her bed for a reason other than to steal his life essence in actuality it was to save his life. Laughing quietly to herself Ahri moved into the living room and lay down on the couch; hopefully, she could get some answers out of the man tomorrow. As she drifted to sleep Ahri found it difficult to take her mind of the man and his origins, his voice rang in her head calling out Darius’ name. She tried to tell herself that it was not the Darius from the institute, but instead another man. Eventually, the exhausted mage drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Ahri woke the early the next morning, she lay on the couch for a few minutes until she went to check on the man. Quietly Ahri opened the door to her bedroom, the soft light of dawn filtered through her curtains. She turned to the man laying in her bed and pity welled inside Ahri, he was left to die in the woods and if she hadn't come he would have been forgotten. Ahri wondered if he had a family or friends missing him. Then pity turned into bitterness, she had no family who would miss her, and she was not very popular at the institute. Sighing out loud Ahri went to take a shower, she was sweaty and in desperate need of one. Ahri entered her bathroom and closed the door behind her, she turned the shower on and undressed. Ahri tested the water and stepped in, the hot water did wonders for her sore muscles. Taking a deep breath she began to wash herself letting the water run down her back. Ahri let her mind empty of any thoughts at the time and just relaxed.

***

Lucca woke up to the sound of water running, dreary he got out of bed and headed to sound. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw a very shocked woman in the shower. Ignoring her, he went to the sink and turned it on, cupping his hands Lucca drank water from the sink. After a couple moments, he shut off the sink and left the bathroom closing the door, lying back down in bed Lucca closed his eyes... Suddenly Lucca sat up face bright red, he had just walked in on a woman showering. Then it registered he was in someone house, not dead in a forest, he took note of his delicately bandaged injuries. Was that woman in the shower the one who took care of him while he was unconscious? For a moment Lucca panicked was he safe here? Would anyone come for him? Lucca snapped out of it when he heard the shower shut off, after a few minutes a woman emerged from the bathroom. Blood crept back into Lucca's face as the woman stared at him. Was she upset? Then she spoke.

"Would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"

Lucca nodded and closed his eyes and faced the wall completely silent.

"How are you feeling?"

Lucca silently cursed himself for not being able to respond.

"You can turn around now."

Lucca slowly turned around and he stared in awe. What stood before him was no ordinary woman, nine brilliant tails fanned out behind her while two fox ears sat atop her head. Lucca perked up realising who she was. He must have been obvious given her next remark.

"Oh so you recognise me," Ahri proudly announced.

Lucca nodded again this time with a bit more vigour.

"You never answered my question. How are you feeling?" Ahri said gently taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

Lucca grew sombre and mimed that he could not speak, but to answer her question he gestured to his bandages and gave a timid thumbs up.

"Oh... Well, I am glad you're getting better, you really had me worried."

Lucca watched Ahri as she got up and moved towards the desk in the corner of her room. Ahri returned holding a notebook and pen out to Lucca. "It's for you to write with when we talk."

Lucca gratefully accepted the notebook and pen. Once in hand, he began to write something down. He flipped the notebook around to face Ahri.

"Thanks for saving me _._ "

Ahri's face softened as she took a seat closer to Lucca, "No problem at all, so what's you name?"

Lucca scribbled something down again, "I'm Lucca, I presume you are THE Ahri from the Institute of War right? _"_

Ahri giggled, "The one and only~" Lucca watched Ahri as she swiftly stood up. "So what would you like to eat, I am gonna go pick up some breakfast."

Lucca scrunched up his face, "You don't have to, I'll cook something here."

"Nonsense, you are injured and I want to take care of you." That was only partly true, Ahri was embarrassed to admit that she did not really have any food at home. Lucca moved to stand up but pain surged through his side and he fell back onto the bed. Swallowing his pride Lucca accepted Ahri's offer.

"Can I have fried egg's on toast with cheesecake for dessert." Lucca was practically hiding behind his notebook and below added, "If that's too much to ask for I am ok with plain eggs on toast." Lucca peered over the notebook to see a gleeful Ahri.

"You like sweets don't you~" She teased. "Well consider it done."

Lucca watched as Ahri turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, stay in bed while I am gone."

Lucca lay down finally alone with time to think if he was with Ahri that would mean he is in Ionia, far from that nightmare. Letting out a long sigh Lucca lay down, how long till he was able to move freely? If he was with Ahri did that mean he had a chance to get into the League? How long would Ahri let him stay here? It was not long until he drifted back to sleep.

Lucca was slammed onto a cold cement floor, pain erupted on the side of his head. A rough hand gripped his hair and pulled hard to lift his head off the ground, Lucca screamed. "Who are you people?! Where am I?"

"We are your new owners, and you are far below ground where no one will find you. Now you are going to stay here... Forever." Lucca shrieked but his mouth was swiftly muffled as one of his assailants pressed a red-hot iron onto his shoulder.

Tears welled up in Lucca's eyes, what did he do to deserve this? Maybe this was life's way to punish him for the crimes he committed back home.

"Lucca... Lucca, Lucca!"

Lucca's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. Frantically he looked around only to filled with dread, his vision was blurred and tinted. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths Lucca calmed his nerves, once he reopened his eyes he saw a very concerned Ahri.

"Are you ok, you were practically screaming in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"

"I got home just a few minutes ago, so not long. I was gonna let you sleep longer but then you went into a fit. Anyways, I got you your food. Do you wanna eat here or at the table?"

"I should get up, it's not good to lie down all day." Lucca moved to stand up and Ahri leapt into action to help him. Lucca was surprised, he was actually taller than Ahri, not counting the ears. Ahri helped him to the table where he saw his breakfast waiting for him. His mouth watered at the smell, he had not eaten well in a long time.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem, you're lucky. If this were to take place at the earlier time of my life, I probably would have finished you off to take your essence. But now I have the curse and blessing of human emotions, I could not leave you there without feeling guilty."

Lucca made note of this comment keeping in mind Ahri's backstory and questioning his own future. What would become of him? How would he continue to change as time passes? Pushing these thoughts aside he began to eat his simple meal, savouring ever bite. He looked to Ahri who went a bit more sophisticated by having rice, seafood and salad.

"Do you have a family?"

Lucca stopped eating and looked Ahri in the eyes, his face growing sombre. Ahri did not exactly know what this meant but she got the idea, they were gone. The pair continued to eat in silence for a few minutes until Ahri spoke again.

"Who attacked you in the forest?"

Lucca stopped to think of a quick and believable lie, he did not want to involve Ahri with his issues, "Oh it was a group of bandits, one of them wielding fire magic." Lucca examined Ahri searching for any signs of doubt and was relieved to find none, then her face darkened.

"That's awful, back when I only recently became human I had a run in with some Noxian scouts. Back then I took lives without a second thought and I killed them all. Unfortunately, a small family saw what happened and spread the word. I became feared, that is up until I joined the League. Once I was a champion people became a bit more friendly but everyone still sees me as a murderer."

Lucca pitied the woman, in the beginning, she was only following her instincts. No one should blame her for that.

"Lucca... I have to go now, I have to fight in a match later today and I need to go prepare. Please make yourself at home, all I ask is that you don't do anything stupid and break something."

"I won't make any promises, but I can guarantee that I will still be here when you get back."

Ahri smiled and moved to help Lucca stand, but was surprised when he got up on his own without any sign of struggle.

"Well, I'll see you later~"

Lucca watched Ahri cast the teleport spell and within a few moments, she was gone. Taking this opportunity Lucca headed towards the bathroom. Once inside Lucca stood in front of the mirror and removed his bandages. His wounds had already closed and he was able to move his arm freely without any real pain. Lucca stared at his scarred body and scrunched his nose in disgust. How would he explain his sudden recovery and the numerous scars covering his flesh? He knew it was only a matter of time until these question came up, but for now, he would just have to stay low and not draw too much attention to his abnormalities. Lucca reapplied his bandages and looked back in the mirror with more intensity.

"You better not mess things up for me." Narrowing his eyes he added. "We have come so far, I may even be able to join the Institute of War."

Suddenly Lucca sensed another presence, someone was watching him. Lucca swiftly turned to the direction of his observer, despite being alone in a room he knew someone was listening. He glared through the walls directly at the onlooker, he could only sense their presence. Apparently, the spy could also tell that Lucca was on to them, for the swiftly fled. Lucca exhaled sharply, he was under watch, and someone other than Ahri knew he was here.

***

"He knows we are watching"

"We must be careful of him."

"He has been touched by darkness."

"At the moment he poses no threat to the balance."

"That is true, but if he gets involved with the wrong people we will have to take action."


	3. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri meets up with a few friends and has a heated argument with some other champions. Lucca encounters a mysterious woman and then goes on a shopping spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life has been a bit hectic but I will do my best to have more consistent updates. Again writing in the notebook is underlined and internal dialog/thoughts are italicized.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

Chapter 2:

"An enemy has been slain."

Ahri had just slain the enemy Malzahar, so she went back to fountain. Once in base Ahri finished her Luden's Ekko and purchased an Amplifying Tome. Karma who had been slain by Kalista spawned next to her.

"Good job in mid lane Ahri. Keeping that Malzahar under control will do good later on."

"Yeah, thanks..." Ahri said, only paying half attention.

"Something on your mind, Ahri? You don't seem like yourself today." Ahri silently cursed herself; she’d forgotten how perceptive Karma could be. "Or it's more that someone is on your mind." Ahri sighed. _Very_ perceptive. She turned towards Karma and gave a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing serious. I was just thinking about my behaviour prior to human emotions."

"It's nothing serious. I was just thinking about my behaviour prior to human emotions."

Karma's eyes narrowed as she examined Ahri. "Alright, if you say so," she replied, and with that, she was going back to bottom lane to support Vayne.

Ahri headed back to lane thinking about Lucca. _Why would he say he can't talk when he does in his sleep? Why does he have so many scars? Where did he come from?_ These questions plagued her mind for the duration of the match, causing her to carelessly wander into the enemy team on a few occasions. Despite these mistakes, however, Ahri's team was still victorious. After the match Ahri was approached by Lee Sin, her team's Jungler.

"Ahri, something appears to be troubling you. I won't press you on that topic, but I would like to alert you that you are being closely watched. Don't look now, they will only grow more suspicious. Please be careful, and stay safe."

Ahri was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings, but now that Lee Sin brought it to her attention, Ahri did feel eyes on her.

"Thank you for your concern Lee Sin. I will be able to manage my own." "By the way, great job last match~" Ahri added in a louder voice.

Lee Sin nodded and walked away and Ahri headed back towards the mess hall. Sure enough, people followed her. Ahri tried to figure out who her stalkers were, but they were extremely careful to not look out of place in the crowd of champions. Once in the mess hall, Ahri was waved over by Sona and Jinx.

"Hey Nine-Tails, I heard you gave Malzawhore a beat down today!"

"Jinx, that's a rude name, but I must agree that a beat down was much needed," Sona signed.

"Yeah, it wasn’t hard. I just was able to kill him before he ulted me."

Jinx shot out of her seat. "That would do it! I should try that against Fat Hands!"

"Jinx, when Vi uses her ult she becomes CC immune. So you would have to get her stuck in your chompers before she uses her ult and kill her within that time..."

"Dammit Sona, you are so smart..."

Ahri smiled softly; maybe these two would be able to take her mind off things.

"So, Sona baby, I heard that you have been talking to Trash Stache lately~"

"What, where did you hear that? And don't call Draven that!" Sona signed as her face went red.

Ahri perked up and joined the conversation. "Draven huh? Did not realise you were into the gaudy, pompous type..."

"I'm not into him! I’m just flattered that he learned how to sign so he could talk to me when we’re matched in lane together," Sona signed furiously.

Ahri was dumbfounded. "Draven learned sign-language?! So he could communicate with someone else?"

"Yeah. it was mostly for selfish reasons, but I still thought it was sweet."

"He's probably only being nice to you because he likes your massive rack," Jinx muttered while folding her arms while Sona's face flushed.

"Someone’s a bit insecure… "

Jinx threw her spoon at Ahri. "MEAN!!"

"Jinx, behave. We’re at a table.”

"But Sona, Ahri’s making fun of me!" Ahri giggled, it was a good to have a distraction from the events of last night. Sona and Jinx were such good friends. At first, it surprised Ahri. The duo were polar opposites but somehow, in spite of all their differences, a deep connection was formed, creating an unbreakable friendship.

"Ahri! Sona is talking to you!" Jinx shouted, bringing Ahri back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sona."

"No problem. I asked if anything interesting happened to you."

"Ah...” Ahri considered, then leant in, “Ok, guys, you are my most trusted friends. Can you promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure thing. You should know this by now, Ahri. I always keep my promises. Fishbones would have left me otherwise."

Ahri raised an eyebrow at Jinx, but Sona interjected. "You have my word Ahri, also you can trust Jinx, she really does keep all her promises."

"Alright," Ahri leant towards the two women, "Last night I found a man in the woods."

"Dammit Ahri, are you sleeping around again?" Sona smacked the back of Jinx's head and signalled Ahri to continue.

"He was injured, badly, so I took him home and helped him. This morning he claimed to be mute."

Sona's eyes widened, and Jinx furrowed her brow.

"The thing is when I was treating his wounds he muttered Darius' name."

"Maybe he has selective mutism," interjected Sona.

"That's possible, but I don't know."

"Why was he injured?"

"He claims that he was attacked by bandits, but I'm sceptical."

"Where is he from? Where is his family?"

"I do not know where he is from, and his family is gone. Am I being stupid? Could he be dangerous?"

"I wouldn’t let my guard down. He could possibly be very dangerous, but at the same time, he could be harmless. Ahri, please be careful."

"I will. Don't forget who I am. I can hold my ground in a fight, especially without my limiter."

"That’s true, but we don’t know what he’s capable of. Think of Syndra. Without her limiter, she would easily be able to take out over half of the champions in the blink of an eye. He could very well do the same."

"Alright. I promise you guys." Ahri stood up to go but was stopped when Jinx and Sona pulled her into a hug.

"We care about you, so please don't do anything stupid. If anything goes wrong let us know and we’ll come as soon as possible."

Ahri felt her heart swell, "Thanks, you two."

As Ahri left the mess hall she could tell people were trailing her, with intent. After a few minutes of walking, she turned on her stalkers. "What do you want?" Ahri's eyes widened when she saw Akali, Shen, and Kennen.

"I wouldn’t be so aggressive, Ahri. Remember, you’re outnumbered."

"Akali, we haven’t come to fight. We’re here to talk peacefully."

"Talk about what, exactly?" Ahri narrowed her eyes.

Kennen stepped forward, "Ahri, that man you have in your house is dangerous."

"You've been watching me and Lucca?! Who do you think you are?!”

Shen raised his hands, "Ahri, we haven’t been watching you. It’s more like we’re watching him."

"That doesn’t make me feel any better. And why are you watching him in the first place?"

Kennen spoke again, "Because he is dangerous and corrupted. Calling him a monster would be an understatement."

Ahri grew red, "How dare you! How dare you call him a monster?! You haven’t even met him. He is a young Ionian man who lost his family."

Shen narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure about that? Did you ever ask him?"

Akali raised her voice, "You wouldn’t be saying that if you’d seen what he’s done. The people he’s killed."

Ahri was taken aback, but then grew furious, "Just because he’s killed people does not mean he’s a bad person! He was defending himself from attack. And you know, for being the "Eye of the Twilight" you make quick judgments. Unlike you, I can see his soul. I can see that he’s a good person."

Shen's voice was level. "Ahri, be reasonable. You claim that you can see his soul. If that is true, you can't ignore the darkness that’s manifested in him."

Ahri looked away. "I won't deny the fact that there are a few holes in his story, but I refuse to turn my back on him like the world did to me."

"Ahri, it's not safe for you to do be around him. He could play all innocent and then strike you down. Please just let us take him, and we’ll decide his fate."

Ahri snapped at Akali. "You decide his fate?! Who the fuck do you think you are, God? Who can just decide whether someone is good or evil? Oh and for your information, I can handle myself in a fight Akali. I'm not some weak child. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back home to take care of my 'monster.'"

***

Lucca sat at the living room table staring at the money Ahri had left behind. her voice repeated in his head.

"Well, I'll see you later~ Oh and I left some money if you wanna do any shopping!"

Lucca was at a loss. He was fearful to exist the safety of Ahri's home. They’d found him again, they wanted to take him back.

Lucca's mind was starting to go into a panic. He did not want to go back. His vision was blurring and it became hard to breathe. His hearing was dulled out and he collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably. His mind was struggling to form a single thought. He became trapped in his own head, a huge fist grabbed at his insides. He wanted to scream but nothing came out.

" _Calm down. If they show up I'll take charge. You're safe with me. I won't let them take you again._ "

Lucca's senses began to clear, and he just lay still on the ground.

" _Get up. You can't live in constant fear._ "

Sighing, Lucca stood up and took the money and notepad from the table.

"Ugh, I hate it when you’re right."

" _Mmm? What did you say?_ "

Lucca grimaced. "Oh, shut up."

Lucca moved towards the door and then looked at himself. "Oh god, I look like an old homeless man."

" _You're not homeless and you are definitely not old. Now just go out and get yourself some clothing and food._ "

Lucca opened the door and stepped outside. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Despite the time of day, it was still chilly as winter had recently ended and it was cloudy. There were a few other people walking around, but most were indoors. Lucca began to walk down the street, then realised that he had no idea where to find the store. He spotted a woman with light blonde hair wearing an expensive blue wool sweater. Lucca saw that she knew how to dress and approached her. Evidently, she sensed him and turned to him before he got too close.

Lucca pulled out the notepad and scribbled down a message. "Good afternoon Ma'am. I was wondering if you could direct me to the store in which you got that sweater. It looks very good on you."

The woman narrowed her eyes and examined Lucca. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think you will be able to afford anything more than a couple hundred gold."

"No offence taken, I am just got here from a long travel and I need to get some new clothes. I can afford it, I assure you."

"All right then, I got it at the Capital. To get there you need to take the train. It's just down the street on the right."

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy your day."

The woman nodded and continued on her way muttering something about potential under her breath.

Lucca continued down the street unaware of the woman's comment.

" _She has a tremendous amount of magical power._ "

" _I could tell, I'm not dense._ "

Lucca arrived at the station and purchased a ticket, all the while people stared at him. Finally, the train arrived and Lucca boarded. As the conductor was collecting tickets, Lucca grew nervous. He was going to the Capital City, a large crowded place. What would happen if they found him there? What if he lost control defending himself?

"Ticket please."

Lucca snapped back into reality and presented his ticket to the conductor.

"We will be arriving at the Capital in 20 minutes."

Lucca nodded in appreciation and the conductor left him alone.

" _Lucca, you need to stop being so worried all the time. It's really not good for your health._ "

" _You’re one to talk about what's good for me._ " Lucca turned and stared out the window admiring the passing scenery. He had finally adapted to normal life again. Besides, now he’d met Ahri and he could even become a champion! However, what if Lucca was found again? He did not want to endanger the Institute or the champions in it. What would happen if the champions learned about Lucca and his past?

"Sir, this is your stop," said the conductor, once again pulling Lucca out of his thoughts.

Lucca nodded in appreciation and disembarked from the train. Once off the train Lucca went to the information booth and slipped the man behind the counter a note.

"Hi, quick question. Do you know where the shopping mall is and how to get there from here?"

The man eyed him. "If you exit the building it will be just down the street on your right."

Lucca smiled brightly and waved appreciation as he turned to leave. He exited the building and began to head to the store.

" _He was suspicious of you._ "

" _I could tell, and I don't care._ "

When Lucca got to the front of the store he was stopped from going in by a guard.

"Sorry, I can't let you in."

Lucca pulled out a note he had prepared earlier.

"I'm not homeless, I was robbed of everything during my travels. I came just so I can get new clothes to replace the old ones."

"Fine. But if you cause an uproar, you are going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

Lucca entered the store and froze. it was massive. The building's facade completely concealed the interior. Once Lucca recovered from the shock he moved to the 4th-floor men's department. The number of glares he was receiving was overwhelming.

" _Calm down Lucca, we're gonna lose it if you keep this up._ "

" _I know, it's just really crowded..._ "

" _Just get what we need and get out._ "

Lucca proceeded to the pants aisle. He selected five pairs of skinny jeans and five pairs of sweat pants. He then proceeded to grab two pairs of jean shorts, fifteen pairs of boxer briefs, and several pairs of sneakers and converse.

" _Ugh, you still have no sense of style._ "

" _Shut it._ "

After Lucca chose out a couple T-shirts, button downs and a number of hoodies he then went to the women's section. A number of people cast suspicious glances at him but really paid no real attention. He grabbed a number of thigh high socks, ten pairs of stockings, five skirts, and five dresses.

" _I can't believe you're doing this, Lucca."_

" _I told you to shut it._ "

Lucca swiftly moved to check out and the cashier eyed him. Lucca scribbled down a message, "Good afternoon Ma'am. After I make my purchase, may I change into some of the clothing so I can get out of this mess?"

The woman read the message and smiled, "Of course just make sure you do that on the men's floor."

Lucca grew red and nodded. Once he paid the woman he went to the changing room and put on a loose fitting white t-shirt underneath a pink tank top. He tucked it into his jean shorts, which he held up with yellow suspenders. Lucca then pulled on white thigh-high socks with two black stripes on the thigh and a pair of lavender high top converse. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned.

" _You're a moron."_

Lucca stepped out of the changing room and all eyes were on him.

"Is that the same guy who walked in here looking like a hobo?”

“Does he have money to pay for that stuff?”

“ Yo, he's actually good looking when he’s got some real clothing."

Lucca turned to the men around him and just smiled as he walked out and towards the exit carrying the rest of his bags. Once he walked out the security guard did a double take.

“C-can I see your receipt, sir?”

Lucca smiled softly and presented the document. After a couple of seconds, the security guard grew beet red.

“Thank you, sir. You c-can go.”

Lucca grew confused until he reviewed the receipt and his eyes grew wide.

“ _Oh… so he saw the dresses and skirts. That's cute._ ”

Lucca regained his composure and headed back to the train station. He went to the same man at the booth and asked where the express train back to Ahri’s village was located.

Pink dusted the man’s cheeks and he averted his gaze, “It’ll be on track three, it leaves in five minutes so hurry.”

Lucca nodded and walked towards track three.

By the time Lucca got to Ahri’s town, it was already dark. He had yet to encounter any real problems today. He bought a couple of groceries at the local market so he could prepare dinner for the night. Finally, he entered the house and was greeted by a grumpy Ahri.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Lucca pouted and stared at the floor.

"Well, it looks like you went on one hell of a shopping spree, so I'll let you get your stuff together. The guest room is down the hall on the left."

Lucca smiled and help out the bag of food towards Ahri, she took it and looked inside.

"Oh, f-food, Thanks, Lucca. There’s just one problem."

Lucca cocked his head.

"I don't know how to cook."

Lucca grinned and covered his mouth, yet no sound came. Putting the bags down in his room, he came back to Ahri with a note in his hand.

"I have been living alone for 4 years, I know my way around the kitchen. I'll be happy to teach you… "

Pink dusted Ahri's cheeks and she agreed. "Shall we begin?"


	4. Rip For now?

Hi everyone, I am sorry but for now this story is going on the back burner. I have been trying to grind out new stuff but I seriously just can't. I have lost "inspiration" and I really am not a fan of my character Lucca. I may pick up the story later on if my "passion" for this character imparticular is rekindled. So, for the time being, don't expect to see anything new updates for this story. I may never update this again, we shall see. Plz don't h8 me.


End file.
